Good Times
by Ask the Lonely
Summary: Hey everyone! I'm doing a bunch of oneshots. If you are kind enough and please review for which pairing you want me to write about, I'll happily do it. 2nd chapter, Silvaze and Shadaze! rating may vary
1. Sonadow

**Hello everyone! I'm going to be doing a series of one shots and I don't know which pairings. Just trying to get everyone in character... though Sonic is a tad bit OOC in this one I guess. Sorry Sonic I forced you to do this! Anywho...**

**CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK ME WHICH PAIRINGS TO DO?! PLEASE?! I won't mind if it's yuri, yaoi or crack pairings either XD Just note I'm still getting used to uh... furry porn so I'm not going to write it.**

**Anywho on to the one-sided not realized Sonadow! Lol. And yes, I view Sonic as the more dominant one.**

It was a cold December night. The starts twinkled brightly in the sky while fresh snow was spewed randomly on the ground. Black trees were also dressed in the cold substance. Only the concrete road was clear of snow. As someone follows the road, they will find themselves in front of the most famous club on Mobius: Club Rouge. One could hear the music blasting from the outside, wondering how the hell people on the inside don't go deaf. There was a reason for this special celebration though. It was almost New Years.

Standing outside was the infoumas Shadow the Hedgehog. He was always doing odd jobs for GUN or either helping Eggman with his weird new ways of defeating Sonic. The reason? He had nothing better to do. He sure as hell wasn't going into the death trap in the disguise of Club Rouge. He had a choice of leaving, but Rouge had gone through the trouble of finding him and inviting him. Well, usually he would out right say no... but since Rouge was a woman... Let's just say Shadow is nicer to them then men.

Now, you might ask why Shadow was so troubled by entering the club. The answer was easy and simple. Sonic was there. The neutral hedgehog didn't trust himself around the Blue Blur. He also didn't want to be accidentally caught staring at him. Shadow didn't know why, but he knew it would've been awkward if he was caught. So there he was now, suffering the cold wind instead of being inside.

The doors of the club swung open and Rouge the Bat herself came out with something in her hands. She was wearing a V-cut red dress, which made her look hot as hell. She spotted Shadow sitting on a bench with snow piling on his head. She humphed at his silent exterior and proceeded to walk towards him, her hips swaying with each step.

"Shadow!" The addressed hedgehog opened his eyes and turned his head towards her, some of the snow falling off his head.

"Come on inside Shadow! I promise you'll have fun." She winked at him. As usual, he ignored her flirting attempts.

"I like being alone." This was only half true. Shadow would've been happier if Sonic was with him. But, why would the Hero _ever_ come to him?

The white colored bat put a hand on her hip. "Well I couldn't say I tried. At least have this."

Rouge stuck out her hand which contained the plate with cake and a fork.

"Cake?" He looked at it strangely.

"Yes cake. Now take it." He took the plate blankly and looked at it. "If you want to come inside feel free to."

She then walked back inside. When she opened the door, several wolf whistles were heard and Rouge giggled. Before the door closed there was a muffled, "Hey boys."

Shadow stared at the cake. It wasn't anything special to him. The white frosting did look good though. He picked up the fork and took a small chunk of the cake. When he tasted the cake it was all sweet to him. Not that he didn't mind.

_I wish Sonic was here..._ A light blush spread across his muzzle at the thought. He quickly shook his head. _Who needs that Faker?! I'm fine the way I am._

Shadow looked at the doors in which Rouge just entered. His ears folded back as he thought of were Sonic would be.

Sonic was inside the club playing around with being the DJ. Some of his friends found it odd that he liked doing anything else besides running. The big headphones he was wearing muffled out the booming music coming from the speakers next to him. On his neck, he wore a green scarf which he forgot to take off. He looked at the clock up ahead of him and noticed that it was getting close to midnight. As the song finished playing, he quickly grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone!! How are all of ya' doing?!" He said as he took of the headphones. In reply, there were hundreds of screams.

"Yeah rock on! Anyway, the final countdown is almost here!" He saw some people look at their watches. "Now who is ready for the _NEW YEAR?!_"

More screams were heard from the audience. Sonic smirked and put back the mic were he found it. Instead of some fancy music, he put on a slow, sweet song for the couples to dance to. He got off from the stage and decided to look for Tails. Once he found him, Amy quickly latched on to his arm, proclaiming that she will get to kiss him on New Year. He didn't want to admit it but it made him inwardly blush. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there Sonic, that was some nice music." She flirtatiously said. Sonic gave her a huge grin.

"Whats up Rouge? Feeling lonely?"

"That's not what I'm actually here for. Do you think you can convince Shadow to come in here?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"What? Why me?!" Sonic was surprised. How could Rouge ask to bring his _rival_ inside?

"I don't know but I think you may be able to..." her voice drifted of and she gave him a pleading look. Sonic looked at the clock; it read 11:58. He looked at his group. Back at Rouge's pleading eyes. Back at Tails and Amy and one last time at Rouge.

"But-- I-- ugh-- I-- Arg! Fine." He surrendered to her. Rouge immediately became happy.

"Thanks Sonic!" She yelled to him as she saw him walk out the door.

When the Hero stepped outside, he noticed a sudden temperature drop. _Good thing I brought this scarf... Don't worry Sonic! Just ask, he'll say no, go back to Tails and Amy and maybe give Amy a kiss or hug for the countdown._

He saw Shadow standing and looking at the sky with his hands in front of him. Shadow seemed as if he was lost in thought while watching the snow fall. For once, there wasn't the usual glare plastered on his face.

"Hey there Faker! What are you doing out here?" Sonic yelled and it definitely got his attention. At first Shadow didn't process the thought correctly that Sonic was in front of him; this was a deadly mistake. Since his expression wasn't the usual glare, it made him seem somehow vulnerable. Once he caught up to the fact that it was Sonic, _his rival, _standing in front of him, he put his glare back up.

"What do you want?" He asked with ticked of voice.

"Oh come on Shadow lighten up! It's almost New Years!" Sonic tried to lighten the mood.

"And why would I care?" Shadow crossed his arms. He was starting to become self conscious around Sonic and started to feel the cold weather.

Sonic crossed his arms too. "Because _I_ want you to come inside."

Now THAT was a total lie. He didn't even want him to be inside. Hell, he didn't even want to be talking to Shadow right now. If it weren't for Rouge he wouldn't have come out here. Shadow stared at him, dumbfounded. Sonic wanted _what?!_ No, it couldn't be true. Rouge probably asked him to get him. But, why Sonic of all people?

Shadow turned his head away, not wanting to show Sonic his face. "You lie. Why would a _faker_ like you want me around?"

Sonic uncrossed his arms and just stared at Shadow. It was no use in getting Shadow to come inside. Sonic sighed as he heard Rouge speak on the microphone. It is then that he noticed Shadow shiver.

"Hey, are you cold?"

"Why would I ever be?" That reply was too fast for Shadow; even he himself noticed it.

"Aww, is the poor faker to em_barr_assed to tell me?" Sonic taunted. Shadow sent him a glare. Sonic ears twitched as he heard the crowd inside countdown. It was a surprise to what he did next. Instead of going inside without Shadow like he planned, he instead walked towards him. Sonic untied the scarf that he wore.

_"5"_

He wrapped it around Shadow.

_"4"_

Shadow noticeably blushed and his ears fell.

_"3"_

"What are you doing?" He asked in a demanding voice, or at least as hard as he could try to make it sound demanding.

_"2"_

Sonic just continued to grin.

_"1"_

Sonic pulled himself closer to Shadow until their noses touched.

_"HAPPY NEW YEARS"_

Sonic looked at Shadow straight into the eyes. "Happy new year, Shadow."

Shadow's ears twitched upwards and his face felt like it was burning. All he could do was stare at Sonic. Never had they been _this _close to each other. He could _feel_ warmth. Slowly, the Hero began to pull away. Shadow just stared as his rival began to leave.

Sonic chuckled to himself. "Just give the scarf back sometime!"

Shadow watched Sonic enter the club and just stood there for a minute or two. Never in his life has his heart ever beat so fast. He didn't know what the feeling he was experiencing was called. It made him feel so bubbly inside that he hated it. Why did Sonic always trig this reaction? Wasn't he supposed to hate him? His blush died down but it a small amount of it still remained. He nuzzled his nose into Sonic's scarf. It still had the blue hedgehogs scent.

It was the first time that Shadow smiled.

Sonic stood right next to the door, his eyes were wide open as he realized what he did. He brought a gloved hand to his nose.

_Why did I just do that_...?

"Sonic!" Amy latched on to his arm, "Where were you? I missed on giving you a kiss!"

Sonic snapped out of his shocked state. "Maybe next year...?"

Amy's eyes light up. "You promise?"

"Y-Yeah..." Sonic watched Amy dance happily. He then walked to Tails, who was sort of blushing.

"Hey welcome back Sonic."

"Thanks Tails." Sonic sighed as he sat down.

"Hey Sonic..."

"Yeah?"

"Where is your scarf?" Tails asked as he inspected his best friend.

"Oh, I gave it to Shadow." Sonic chuckled, "You should've seen his expression though!"

"I'm surprised he didn't hurt you." The fox cheerfully said. "I mean your still intact and there are no Chaos Spears flying about!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Tails happiness. "Well what about you? You seem awfully happy."

Tails blushed. "A-Amy gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Ah, soon enough you will get other things." Sonic said slyly. Tails cocked his head to the side with an adorable expression that read, 'what'.

"You'll learn someday."

**Ah poor Tails so cute and innocent... for know. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry I just had to write the last part down for this one shot. **


	2. Silvaze and Shadaze

**This one is for Hissara. I honestly don't view Silver and Blaze as a couple and I gave this some thought actually. I even went to wikipedia to learn info on their past or something. Apparently, Blaze was bullied for her pyro powers. And then BAM this came up. Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting, this is hard for me to write.**

**Pairing: Silvaze**

There was a field of countless flowers. Hills and hills of them. In the middle, there stood a white hedgehog. His arms were folded and he had an expression of satisfaction. It wasn't hard to spot the hedgehogs smile. He turned his head as he heard footsteps running. As soon as he located the person, he realized that it was his friend, Blaze. As she was running towards him, the butterflies flew in the air, making the scene even more beautiful in his mind.

The cat stopped in front of him. "There you are Silver."

"Hey Blaze, whats up?" The white hedgehog asked as he sat down, Blaze following suite.

"Oh nothing really... I just wanted to be with you." She looked straight ahead. Silver was unconvinced though. Blazes' stressed signs were showing. She usually looked at Silver when they talked.

"Is it the bullies again?" He watched her ears sag and took that as a yes. Silver was starting to get up, clenching his fists. "Come on Blaze, we can teach them a lesson."

"No!" She yelled and Silver looked at her in confusion. "I don't want to use any violence."

Silver looked at her in shock. He got on all fours and moved his head so it would be close to hers. "Blaze you don't understand. If you don't do anything about it, they'll never stop."

_Really, Silver always gets overprotective about these things_, the cat thought. But she couldn't help it, they had been friends... well since forever. Silver noticed how close he was to Blaze and immediately backed up. He looked down at the flowers and sighed. It was hard to see but his ears drooped. "I don't want to see you like this though... I want to make you happy. Your happiness is my own too, you know?"

Blaze blushed madly and turned her head away from the hedgehog. Honestly, I could he say these things so easily while she had a hard time to just look at him normally?!

"How can you say such embarrassing things?" She spoke out her mind, quickly covering her mouth with her hand as soon as she finished.

Silver also began to blush lightly as he looked at her, "Because it's true. I can't stand to see what those idiots do to you. It hurts me to see you sad."

He scooted to her side, but closer then the last time. Silver could feel her jackets cloth on his bare arm. "Besides, when your happy it makes me feel like there isn't a care in the world. It's like... I have all the time in the world to spend with you."

Blaze looked at Silver, to find him looking straight back at her, smiling. She smiled too. "Thanks Silver, no one can ever replace you in my heart."

Silver saw her hand on the ground and put his over hers. They sat there like that in silence, wanting to spend this special moment with just each other.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Blaze asked as she looked at the hills of flowers. Silver looked at the flowers and then back at Blaze.

"Yeah... beautiful..."

* * *

**Holy Sasquatch, a two in one package! I will be doing this a lot. Maybe like a 5 in one xD. Depends if I'm in the mood. Okay this one is going to be hard. Shadaze for... dracosangel337 or... Safarithecat613? Honestly I don't know XD -gets ready for the challenge-**

**Pairing: Shadaze**

Blaze the Cat usually didn't talk to other people. So how did she start talking to one of the most anti-social people on Mobius? Yep, that's right she talked to the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog. Blaze was starting to go insane because her mind wouldn't stop bothering her about the black hedgehog. Honestly how was that simple exchange of words so important to her? She hates that fateful day... which was yesterday.

_/ FlashBack /_

Shadow the Hedgehog wasn't in a good mood per say. Who would be in a good mood if one of your most prized possession were stolen? All by an idiotic person too. Shadow cursed to a hedgehog named Sonic. He was in such a hurry to find it, he didn't notice who he bumped into.

"Get out of my way." He rudely said. The person who he bumped into didn't take that very well.

"Excuse me?" Shadow sighed as he took a glance at the person. Oh great, it was that purple cat that spent a lot time with Silver. Blaze was her name... or something.

"Look. I have no time to talk to you right know so scram." He abruptly walked the other way in search for the chaos emerald again.

"Wait!" The hedgehog grumbled something underneath his breath as he heard her voice. As soon as she catched up to him, she grabbed his arm to make him stop moving.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulder, hinting her to let go.

Blaze honestly didn't know why she called out to him. He seemed distressed and she figured that he was a person in need of help.

"Are you looking for something?" She asked as she took her grasp off his arm.

The hedgehog looked at her for a couple of seconds before crossing his arms. "Yeah, that goddamn Faker took my chaos emerald. Once I get to him I'm shooting a bullet through his head."

"Want me to help you search for it?" She asked. No idea of who this 'Faker' was.

Shadow inspected her. Sure, she looked like quite a fighter to him. She seemed like the type of woman that didn't need any babying or anything. The determination of helping him was in her eyes.

"Hmph, do whatever you want." He said as he began to walk off again.

"What color is it?"

"Green."

The search lasted for a while until they found Sonic himself, and beat the living hell out of him until he told them were the emerald was.

Blaze watched Shadow take the emerald from some bush that Sonic hid in. Shadow dusted some thorns of the gem and put it in his quills.

His back was still to Blazes' as he spoke. "I don't say this a lot but I did have er... fun as you would put it."

Blaze tilted her head at his sudden confession. "What do you mean?"

He ignored her question. "I hope we meet some other time."

That was the last thing he said to her as he teleported out of her sight.

_/ End of Flashback /_

She still didn't get why she was fussing over such a simple thing. All he did was say that he had fun and would like to see her again! She pulled on her ears as she could feel her heart skip a beat as she thought of him.

_There is something definitely wrong with me._

A flash occurred next to her.

As the figure emerged, she gasped.

"Well, what a strange coincidence. It's you again."

Her ears folded as she didn't want to look at him. "Hello again, Shadow."

Shadow smirked to himself. He, for some reason, intentionally transported himself to her. He didn't know why but he found the cat so peculiar to him. She was something else. Not like most of those annoying fan girly like girls.

"Well what do you want?" He looked at her as she spoke. There was something different about that seperated her from everyone else.

**THERE I'M DONE WITH SHADAZE. God that sucked! I'm sorry but that was hard to write. Curses you for whoever put this thing to type! But I hope you found it satisfactory. I don't really know how Blaze acts cuz I really didn't play any of her games or I didn't pay attention to her in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006.**

**-reads more reviews-... wow... amyxcream? Lets call that Reach. YES REACH!!! I don't know why just do it everyone! DO IT!! This will be in the next chappy btw... Also Shadamy on the next one. I'm neutral with that one xD. Oh yah story elements like 'fluff' and etc will be changed depending on how I feel. Lol**


End file.
